


Playing is Serious Bismuth

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Post-Legs From Here To Homeworld comedy with Bismuth. Kinda takes place in the same universe as The White Pearl, but not necessary to read that to enjoy this.While Steven and the Gems are away, Bismuth finds ways to make her own fun.





	Playing is Serious Bismuth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene originally conceived as part of a spinoff to "The White Pearl" that ended up not getting fully formed ... but this idea was too freaking funny to me to not use, so now its here.
> 
> This is somewhat um ... different in tone than the fic it was originally thought of as a spinoff for, to say the least.

“Huh,” Bismuth said as she rooted a pile of wreckage from the Diamond ships. She pulled out a large piece of metal that looked like an engine part. “Well, would you look at that? That definitely looks important for making the Diamond’s ship go...” Taking the part in both hands, she grunted and smashed her hands together, crushing it into a flat piece. “And now it’s scrap. _Oops_.”

She chuckled and flung it nearby into a seperate pile on the beach, filled with other, more useful pieces of scrap Bismuth had found from the ship wreckage. She was mostly looking for long pieces of metal she could use to rebuild the beach house, but she figured some of other parts she could use to make _something_...

Bismuth looked out over the water, the tides rolling onto the beach, crashing against the remnants of the giant hand ships nearby. She took a breath, savoring the salty air.

“This is a nice day for this, huh?” Bismuth said, turning back.

On towel on the beach nearby, the gemstones of Peridot and Lapis rested, propped up by a torn pillow Bismuth had come across. Even though they couldn’t talk, Bismuth appreciated having company around, especially after the time she spent bubbled.

Besides, the fact they couldn’t talk didn’t keep Bismuth from having fun with it.

Bismuth looked to her left, then looked to her right. Nobody was around.

Bismuth gave a goofy smile, walked past her pile of scrap, then gently held up Peridot’s gemstone on the pillow.

“ _That’s great Bismuth,”_ Bismuth said, in a gravelly, high pitched approximation of Peridot’s voice. “ _You show those Diamond clods.”_

Bismuth chuckled, then smiled.

“Oh, you like that, Tiny?” Bismuth said.

“ _Sure do! You are one impressive slab of heated metal.”_

“Awww, aren’t you just the sweetest.”

Bismuth picked up the Lapis Lazuli’s gem with her other hand.

“ _Hey, stay away from my Gem, you rebel hussie,”_ Bismuth made Lapis say to her.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Bismuth said back, trying not to burst out laughing.

Bismuth held up the Peridot gem.

“ _Lapis, I can explain--”_

 _“Explain this.”_ Bismuth then raised the Lazuli up in the air and made fake water crashing noises. “ _Water is everywhere!”_

 _“Noooooooo,”_ Bismuth made Peridot say. _“My valuable equipment!”_

_“Now you can only save yourself by dumping Bismuth and kissing meeeee!”_

_“Nooooooooooo!”_

“Uh, Bismuth?”

Bismuth jolted upwards, dropping Peridot and Lapis. She jerked her head around and saw Greg standing there, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“ _GREG_!” Bismuth shouted. “I uh ...” Bismuth awkwardly stumbled back to her pile of scrap. “I was just um ... looking for more scrap for the house, heh heh.” Bismuth pulled out a random piece of unremarkable scrap that had no significance. “Hm ... v-very interesting.”

“What were you doing with the Gems?”  
  
“ _Nothing_!” Bismuth cleared her throat. “I mean, I was just... brushing sand off them.”

“... all right ...” Greg said.

Clearly Greg had seen everything, but neither of them said anything more about it.


End file.
